


Be With Me

by GinaSurreal



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, POV Third Person, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaSurreal/pseuds/GinaSurreal
Summary: Sometimes Kyoya envied Tamaki for his unique personality that allowed him to love and appreciate everyone at the same standard. It certainly made entertaining the ladies much easier. However Kyoya couldn’t see past their trained smiles and greedy eyes. His guests in particular craved an intellectual, a man who could balance their emotions as well as a checkbook, but his guests weren’t any better than the rest. They still gawked at him with high expectations. They still waited for his smooth words and innocent smirk to swoon them. They didn’t care to know the real Kyoya, only the façade he offered. They didn’t want to know the real Kyoya. There was nothing for them to gain by knowing the real Kyoya.But she knew the real Kyoya. She fought tooth and nail to peak at the man hiding behind the mask. She had known him… and accepted him… once.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Be With Me

Kyoya absent-mindedly checked the Ootori stock market on his laptop as hosting hours came to a close for the day. Their guests were beginning to pack up their belongings and head towards the door in pairs. Within minutes the last pair of guests left; officially closing the club for the evening.

“Finally.” He sighed, relieved to be rid of the noisy bubble-headed heiresses. He cared for his friends and he cared for their club but he couldn’t care for their guests on the same level. Sometimes Kyoya envied Tamaki for his unique personality that allowed him to love and appreciate everyone at the same standard. It certainly made entertaining the ladies much easier. However Kyoya couldn’t see past their trained smiles and greedy eyes. His guests in particular craved an intellectual, a man who could balance their emotions as well as a checkbook, but his guests weren’t any better than the rest. They still gawked at him with high expectations. They still waited for his smooth words and innocent smirk to swoon them. They didn’t care to know the real Kyoya, only the façade he offered. They didn’t want to know the real Kyoya. There was nothing for them to gain by knowing the real Kyoya.

But she knew the real Kyoya. She fought tooth and nail to peak at the man hiding behind the mask. She had known him… and accepted him… once.

He didn’t want to think about that right now. He never wanted to think about that – her. He ended their dangerous connection, corked the bottle, and stored it away where she would only live in his memories. That’s where she belonged… if only he could fully convince himself that was true.

“Hey Kyoya, we’re going to leave a little early today. My dad wants to go over graduation details and the twins want to pitch their ideas.” Tamaki casually said as he collected his jacket and school satchel. The twins were waiting at the doors, a few steps ahead.

Kyoya only nodded and stood up to collect his things. He really should be leaving as well. He had to meet with his father tonight to further discuss his arrangement.

Tamaki and the twins silently left, leaving Kyoya seemingly alone in the music room. Mori and Hunny didn’t attend club today due to having late university classes so he should be the only one left.

“Kyoya.” Her voice…

* * *

_“What are you saying Kyoya.” Haruhi asked; her thin patience evident in her gravel voice. When she agreed to meet Kyoya at his hosting couch after club hours she didn’t expect to have the conversation they were now having. Her only clue to his true intentions was the emotional distance today. He rarely looked her way, rarely spoke to her, and when he dismissed their guests he made sure to turn his back to her._

_Now it all became clear. At first she thought he was stressed out because of school work or his father but she had been horribly wrong._

_“I apologize Haruhi but this our best choice. We should break up now while our relationship is still young. If we continue it will only hurt worse in the end.” Kyoya gently explained behind his cool composure._

_“Exactly, our relationship is still young. How can you end our relationship now? You’ve only gotten your feet wet.” Haruhi felt a pressure growing in her nose as the swell of tears threatened to spill over. She wasn’t necessarily angry with his choice but rather his timing. They had a solid friendship between them but their romantic feelings were still in their infancy. They hadn’t explored their feelings for each other yet. She had so many thoughts and desires she’d eventually need to unpack and she had hoped to do it with Kyoya. Unfortunately it didn’t look like that would happen now. Kyoya was willing to walk away before they delved into each other._

_Did he truly find no merit in her? Was there not emotional merit or relational merit? Were they better off as remaining strictly friends? She would probably never know and yet those questions would haunt her for weeks to come._

_Kyoya adjusted in glasses which gave off their signature glint, “I apologize for ending this courtship so early but it is for the best we end it now.”_

_“And why is it best? Why should we break up?” Haruhi argued, hungry for an explanation._

_“There is no use for us to continue romantically. Your intelligence doesn’t outweigh your commoner status and unfortunately the Ootori family cannot overlook that. It is best we remain friends and move on.” His voice nearly cracked when he said the word friends and though it was barely a warble Haruhi caught it. Kyoya wasn’t telling her the entire truth. He was lying to her… but why?_

_“Kyoya, I understand you’re graduating at the end of this month.” Haruhi said wearily, as if skeptical._

_Kyoya arched an eyebrow, “Yes I am, as is the rest of my class. What is your point?”_

_Suddenly, it clicked. There was only one reason why an Ootori son would need to be single before his high school graduation._

_“Your father is ordering you to enter an arranged marriage.” The hushed words were spoken in one breath. They sounded like silk but speared Kyoya right through his pride. Without looking her in the eyes he reluctantly nodded._

_“You’re going to let your father dictate your happiness?” She was beginning to grow angry now. Not only was Kyoya blindly obeying a greedy dictator but he was willing to throw her – their happiness and affections – away so he could continue to chase his inheritance._

_If that was how Kyoya wanted to live his life… then…_

_“Fine.” Haruhi stood from the couch._

_Kyoya reached to grab her wrist but she swiftly pulled it away just as his fingers grazed her._

_Haruhi please, don’t do this -.”_

_“I’m not doing anything Kyoya. Matter of fact, you aren’t either. You’d rather roll onto your back to appease your father than fight for yourself.”_

_Kyoya stiffened, “That isn’t fair to say. You and I live in very different worlds. You still do not fully understand the obligations I’m expected to fulfill. You wouldn’t survive in my world.”_

_Haruhi turned to leave, “And yet you wanted to court me.” With her final statement ringing in his ears she took her leave; letting Kyoya drown in his damning thoughts._

* * *

“I didn’t know you were still here.” Kyoya said honestly. He watched her shuffle her feet, uncertain whether to approach him or gather her things and leave him behind. Her hesitation felt nice to him. He liked that she wasn’t sure how to think of him.

She once abhorred him, called him a coward, and couldn’t look him in the eye. It was the lowest he’d ever felt. His father’s insults, his brother’s taunts, and his classmate’s gossip couldn’t compare to her disappointment. She was the only woman to ever understand, accept, and love him… and he threw it all away for his family’s name. It was almost ironic; he fought most of his life to prove himself worthy of recognition and respect and when he finally obtained that… he turned her away. Although his fight was waged against his father he found what he starved for in her; her deep chocolate eyes, her contagious smile, and her genuine words. He had found it all within her as if all of his desires were neatly wrapped up in one person. Yet… he turned her away.

She was right to call him a coward.

He was a coward.

He was too afraid to fight for his own happiness – for them – for her – and in consequence he would spend the rest of his days sharing his bed with a stranger. He threw away his only chance of a happy marriage, a happy family, and a happy life just to fulfill the Ootori’s needs.

What about his needs?

As the third son, his needs weren’t important.

But she made them important.

She made him important.

“Haruhi, may I ask five minutes of your time? I’d like to discuss your debt balance.”

* * *

_Haruhi felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind which nearly made her drop the tea set she was carrying on a silver tray. The kitchenette was empty, as so was the host club, and she knew exactly whose nose was snuggling into her ear._

_“Kyoya, darling, you almost made me drop this expensive tea set. You can’t surprise me like that.” Haruhi sighed._

_Kyoya only chuckled and kissed the shell of her ear, “Maybe I wanted you to drop it,”_

_“And why would you want to me to destroy this collectible set from Loitre?”_

_“So I can make you pay for it later.” Kyoya trailed his mischievous kisses along her neck and down to her shoulder; smiling at feeling her sudden goosebumps._

_“Kyoya please do not be ridiculous. You wouldn’t risk however much these costs just to tease me.” Haruhi scolded with a hint of deviousness which Kyoya firmly noted._

_Kyoya loosened his grip around her waist and grabbed her hips; pushing his thumb into her skin right above her bottom. He smiled at her gasp._

_“Kyoya… you really shouldn’t-.”_

_“Shh… Haruhi… No one is here. There’s no need to be so uptight.” He teased._

_Haruhi decided to concede and carefully set the tray on the counter. She couldn’t risk dropping the fragile set. Even though she was dating the shadow king and somehow earned his affections she wasn’t above earning another debt. In fact, her current status in his life made her more vulnerable to debt. Kyoya would use anything to keep her tangled in his web._

_She spun herself around and draped her arms behind his neck. Kyoya smirked and dove in, taking advantage of her submission. He greedily tasted her luscious lips as he pushed her into the counter._

* * *

“I’d rather not today Kyoya. I told my father I would come home after school.” She responded with a tint of disgust. Her once indifferent demeanor turned cold and it hurt him. It hurt Kyoya to see her erect her own mask before him.

Before they dated she didn’t hide behind anything. Haruhi wore her heart on her sleeve and willingly spoke her mind. It wasn’t her fault that others couldn’t decode her thoughts and emotions… but Kyoya could. He could read her like a book. Page after page he savored all that made Haruhi so delectable and pure. He honored her honesty and rewarded her authenticity with his genuine self. He gave her the real Kyoya in return for her unpolluted love.

He was a fool to give her up.

He was a fool to surrender their beautiful future for his family’s name sake.

Yes, he was a fool.

“Haruhi, I beg you to listen to me.” Kyoya stood from the couch and joined her where she stood, taking her hand in his before she could pull away. “Please give me five minutes of your time.”

“You’re begging me?” Haruhi asked in disbelief. Her questioning eyes exposed her cautious spirit to which Kyoya understood and prepared himself for the rejection. He hurt her too much for forgiveness. He gave her a taste of true love and yanked it away just as quickly.

He suffered alongside her but he couldn’t confide his emotions and thoughts to her. They understood each other’s pain yet they couldn’t even look at each other.

“Alright, you have five minutes.” She said.

* * *

_“Kyoya, I need to ask you when the host club is hosting their spring ball. My customers aren’t sure if the dates.” Haruhi asked as she stood behind the entertaining shadow king. His guests were polite to keep quiet while Haruhi spoke though they didn’t appreciate the stolen minutes._

_Kyoya cleared his throat, “Haruhi, it’s important for each host to be updated on hosting affairs. I recommend glancing at the calendar after club hours. The spring ball is the third Saturday of March.”_

_Haruhi nodded, satisfied with the answer, and was about to walk away when a thought struck her odd. She turned back around and asked, “Which calendar Kyoya? I don’t remember ever seeing a calendar in the music room.”_

_Kyoya adjusted his glasses and spoke again, this time with a little more growl, “The calendar in the second dressing room. It’s in the very back behind the storage shelves… far from wandering eyes…” He glanced at Haruhi, willing her to understand his silent proposition._

_A few awkward seconds ticked by before Haruhi realized what Kyoya was exactly saying. She smiled, quickly nodded, and returned to her table looking forward to seeing that calendar._

* * *

“I apologize for hurting you so badly.” Kyoya conceded, daring to stare into her deep chocolate eyes. He saw strong emotions flash across her irises; agitation, confusion… hope. Her eyes quickly disregarded her hint of faith and quickly displayed her anger.

“Why are you opening old wounds? Can you not let sleeping dogs lie?” She was very angry. Almost too angry. The strong emotionally display was a clear disguise for something else. There was something else clawing her throat but she continually swallowed it back. Kyoya developed suspicions but he needed to be certain. He needed to know if she really could be his again.

He needed to know before he gave his life away to another woman.

“I love you Haruhi.”

The words spilled into the room before his mind could comprehend their merit. His unspoken truth – the burden that crushed his confidence day after day, forced him to painful writhe in bed, mocked him for his cowardice – was now floating in the air between them. Whether she would accept them he couldn’t be certain.

“Yet you won’t be with me…” Her voice cracked along with her faux strength and Kyoya watched her cold demeanor crumble around her ankles. Tears threatened to spill from her glossy eyes as she fought the quiver in her lip.

Kyoya couldn’t bear it any longer. This woman – this _woman_ – was supposed to be his and he’d be damned if he made the same mistake again.

“I will. I will be with you.” He croaked out, a little surprised that his magical spell also collapsed.

Their naked emotions exposed their trembling hearts and Kyoya couldn’t stand one more second of it. He stepped forward and grabbed her nape, pulling her to him as he leaned down. Their lips crashed together. It was electric like fireworks bursting free from their cardboard shells. Pleasurable pulses raced throughout his body as he welcomed the familiar taste of her skin.

“Kyoya.” She barely mumbled in their kiss.

He pulled away but held her head firm in place with his two hands, “I love you Haruhi Fujioka and I want to be with you.”

He kissed her again but pulled away just as she began to reciprocate.

“I don’t give a damn what my father wants for me. He doesn’t want to account for my happiness. You are my happiness.”

He placed another peck on her lips before leaning his forehead against hers and whispering, “Marry me Haruhi. Be with me. Be my wife.”

“Your father has already arranged your bride.” Haruhi said, sounding very regretful.

“My father made the arrangements but I didn’t.”

“What about your family Kyoya? What about bringing merit to the Ootori name?”

“I was a fool for having you believe you do not bring merit. Your merit far outweighs any business proposal. You are worth more than any bride my father presents me. I need you. I need you Haruhi. Marry me.”

Haruhi pulled him back and kissed him for all she was worth – for all her love was worth – and Kyoya couldn’t help but smile as he kissed her back. He faintly heard a whispered yes amidst their nips and nibbles, encouraging him to wrap his arms around her slender waist and deepen their affections.

Every boat needed an anchor. Every bird needed its wings. Every turtle needed its shell.

Kyoya needed Haruhi.

* * *

_“Haruhi, can you please stay after club hours? I would like to discuss your current debt balance.” Kyoya asked without looking away from his laptop. Haruhi quipped a soft yes before returning to her clean up duties. Hikaru and Kaoru offered to stay behind and help her clean in exchange for coming to her house for an hour after school. Haruhi was dreadfully tired after the chemistry exam that day and accepted their offer, although it pained her to think about the two devils inside her apartment._

_Now that Kyoya demanded her attention the twins were forced to take a rain check. Unfortunately that also meant their help was cut short. After she agreed to stay behind they grabbed their bags and left disappointed. Apparently they were only willing to help as long as their reward stood firm._

_Haruhi finished packaging the last clean teacup into their cardboard boxes when she heard Kyoya’s laptop click closed. Haruhi thought that weird considering her debt was on his laptop, unless he simply wanted to tell her a number in which he only needed his memory. But why would she need to stay behind for a measly number?_

_“I’m finished Kyoya.” She announced as she walked over to his hosting couch._

_He patted the cushion beside him and adjusted himself to sit slightly diagonally. Haruhi sat down where he indicated and looked at him with bright expectant eyes._

_“Haruhi, you and I have been good friends since your first year and I’ve enjoyed our friendship immensely.” Kyoya began confidently. “You and I get along very well. I enjoy talking with you and sharing ideas with you. I also enjoy your companionship. I think you and I would make a good pair, don’t you agree?”_

_Haruhi blinked a few times before she croaked out a timid yes. Kyoya smiled and interpreted her silence to continue._

_“I would like to court you, Haruhi. I’ve already spoke with your father and he gives his blessing. I would very much appreciate the opportunity to formally court you… if you’ll have me.”_

_Haruhi felt she was choking on her shock. Kyoya’s boldness stripped her of her voice, leaving her utterly speechless. She’s had romantic feelings for Kyoya for a while not but accepted the fact he would forever overlook her due to her social status. He had grown more handsome as time went on, teasing her ever growing feelings for the shadow king. At first she convinced herself to keep it as a harmless crush but time proved her weak. Her feelings grew stronger with each passing day. He slowly became more human; a man with emotions, insecurities, and faults. He slowly let his guard down around her as they developed a deeper friendship. He was soon no longer the heartless shadow king but a strong-willed Ootori trying to balance the world on his shoulders. Haruhi surprised herself when she grew to wanting to help bear his burdens._

_To hear those words roll off his tongue made her want to smile. And so she did. She smiled._

_Her smile said it all. She didn’t have to say anything. Kyoya knew her long enough to know when she offered a genuine smile it could only mean good news._

_So he offered her a smile of his own._

_She hoped this would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship._


End file.
